Trouble
by FoxfireX17
Summary: Yuffentine songfic. Will Vincent's struggle with his demons keep the two new lovers apart? Read and find out!


**

Trouble

**   
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: The second (posted) installment in my songfic collection. Just a slightly angsty Yuffentine set to 'Trouble' by Coldplay. You can blame my mood on Saliva's 'Rest in Pieces' and Chevelle's 'Send the Pain Below'. I recommend them both, by the way. Oh, and beware the lime. Don't say I didn't warn you! 

Disclaimer: If I owned them... I'd be rich! But I'm not -_-*. But just imagine the bucks you'd make pimpin' that shit out! *Glances at Tifa while counting a stack of cash*   
  
  
  


_

Oh no, I see   
A spiderweb is tangled up with me

_

"Mmmm..." 

Her breathy response to his roaming hands sliding down over her sides, trailing calloused fingers over smooth flesh. He felt the prickle of gooseflesh rise in their passing and his desire washed over him in a wave of heat, leaving him heady with need. With more fervor he worked his tongue over her own, drawing the tastes of salmon dinner and young girl into his mouth. 

Yuffie sighed as he roved lower, fingers tugging at her belt loops, kneading her hips and pulling her intimately against him with a harsh urgency. Yuffie's head lulled against the cold brick wall at her back as his ministrations effectively destroyed her senses, and the crispness of the night air in the Cetran homeland was long forgotten. In fact, not much else entered her mind, though only moments before some internal alarm warned her that their friends were close and could catch them at any time. Nothing seemed as important now, not even her dignity, as Vincent's blissful attentions sent her mind reeling to dangle precariously at the precipice of undiluted pleasure. 

Yuffie whimpered as Vincent released her mouth, but gasped a moment later as he sought her neck, nipping and suckling the sensitive flesh at the base of her ear. Sparks ignited where tongue met skin, a power flux of raw emotion that set aflame her nerves, spreading from that centralized location on her neck to encompass her entire being. A moan escaped her throat, low and long and full of desire, that seemed to spur Vincent along, as his grip tightened forcibly, almost bruisingly. Pain, however, was an emotion her burning synapses no longer recognized. 

_

And I lost my head   
The thought of all the stupid things I said

_

Vincent felt the quickened pulse of Yuffie's fluttering heart beneath his lips, felt her body swell eagerly to conform to his lithe frame, felt her fingernails dig into the skin of his shoulder blades. Her gratified moan reverberated along his tongue and he could not quell an answering vocalization of his own arousal. Doubts about her youth, her perceptions, subsided to the recesses of his thoughts, body overpowering brain and all rationality. Dormant portions of his mind were alight again, the receptive girl pressed so fully to his figure wreaking havoc on his already frazzled reasoning. All he could feel was the firmness of Yuffie's stomach against his groin and the two yielding mounds of flesh at his rib cage; all he could hear was her swift pants for air intermingled with inarticulate sounds of delight and whimperings; all he could smell was the sweet scent of the orange blossom soap from the inn they stayed at last and the acrid aroma of their combined sweat. It had been so long since he had wanted the touch of another person, needed to touch another person in this way, that he was propelled into sensory overload. Yuffie became less an object of his passions and more the very embodiment of his livelihood in a matter of seconds. 

"I love you, Yuffie," he murmured thickly into the crevice of her collarbone. He paused in his endeavor, breath stalled as her body tensed. 

In response to Vincent's bold announcement, Yuffie's hands slid to tangle in his silken mane, pulling his head ungently level with her own as she crushed her lips to his. Vincent's worry receded, then dissolved entirely as Yuffie deepened the kiss violently in a frantic if somewhat awkward display of affection and need. 

"I love you, too, Vinnie." 

_

Oh no, what's this?   
A spider web and I'm caught in the middle

_

Yuffie was floating in a haze of euphoria. Vincent's hesitation had passed and his hands were alive once more at her waistline. One of his metallic digits rested on the exposed skin of her side, a cold presence that might have been uncomfortable under other circumstances, but still evoked a shiver along her spine. Now it steadied her while his other hand slipped beneath the cotton fabric of her green turtleneck to trail with slow progression up the length of her torso. The slender fingers of his human hand hovered lightly over the sensitive flesh, barely brushing her skin. The technique worked true to form as Yuffie found herself on a spiraling descent to madness, nerves sizzling and heat gathering in places she had never imagined it could. And just when she thought there was no higher ecstasy than this, Vincent proved her wrong. 

Vincent himself was very much enjoying her soft squeals of pleasure. In fact, he doubted she even realized she was making any sound at all. She had quit responding to his probing tongue a while ago, indicating that he was doing something _very_ right, so Vincent continued to trace a lazy pattern over Yuffie's sides and abdomen, careful to avoid the pleasure epicenters for the time being. Her squirming and whimpering eventually forced Vincent to chuckle, however - a low rumbling from the diaphragm that was closer to a purr in his current state of arousal. Yuffie was fooled, anyway, wriggling cutely against him and finally responding to his kiss, albeit languidly. Her mewlings and whimperings earned her Vincent's mercy shortly, and he decided to ease up on the teasing a bit. 

The shock of Vincent's fingers burning a trail up her spine coaxed Yuffie's eyes open. Gray gaze met crimson, and she was disquieted to notice Vincent was watching her carefully. Either misinterpreting his stare or simply uncomfortable being observed in this state of vulnerability, she shied her eyes, a hot blush spreading over her cheeks and ears. But Vincent smiled, planting a kiss at the corner of her mouth to reestablish visual contact, and she was motivated to concede with a curl of her own lip. 

Vincent's gaze strayed momentarily as his fingers reached Yuffie's bra and began to negotiate the clasp, but flit swiftly back at her small intake of breath. There was no alarm in those stormy depths, thus Vincent was vindicated to continue to free the clasp. The bra, once unfastened, hung loosely about her arms. The look of anxiety on Yuffie's face was priceless. 

Vincent reestablished their kiss, groaning when Yuffie surprised him by drawing his lower lip into her mouth and nibbling enticingly. But turnabout is fair play, and Vincent wasted no time in retaliation. His thumb drifted under her left cup to graze the erect nipple, and he had the satisfaction feeling her arch involuntarily into his touch, throwing her head back in ardor. 

"Vinnie!" 

_

So I turned to run   
The thought of all the stupid things I've done

_

_"Vincent..."_

He obstinately refused to let her memory intrude on this moment. He was in love with Yuffie now, and she had no part in his life anymore. But was the situation so dissimilar... 

"Hold on," Vincent warned, grasping to maintain focus on reality. When he felt Yuffie's arms lock behind his neck, he hoisted her to a more strategic position, level with himself and hence less of a strain for them both. Yuffie's legs clasped around his hips, and with the support of the wall at her back, Vincent removed his claw from her waist in favor of cushioning her head as he leaned to reclaim her mouth. 

The new sensations tantalized her senses. Never had she dreamt of being involved so intimately with a man, much less a man as gorgeous as Vincent Valentine. Maturity struck her late, some might say. Yet here she was, caught between the stability of the brick wall and the security of the man she loved, in a position that garnered no control and left her subject to Vincent's every whim. 

And Yuffie could care less. 

She returned this new kiss with lavish intensity, determined now to give as much as she was taking. Though rigor in no way makes up for experience, Yuffie still hoped to use the element of surprise for an erotic advantage. So, Yuffie reinforced her tenacious hold on Vincent's hips. 

The breath hissed through Vincent's teeth, Yuffie's maneuver enough to press her flush against a certain hypersensitive portion of his anatomy. He could not suppress his throaty response to Yuffie's frottage, and all restraint failed him as she teased him a second time. 

More brutally than he would have liked, Vincent pushed her against the wall. His hand again roved beneath the thin lace of her bra, kneading the delicate curve, almost daring her to respond. He was rewarded with a moan louder than either would have desired for the auspices of privacy, but it seemed the two were in quite a negligible state of mind. 

But even as all conscious thought took a temporary holiday, Vincent was overcome by deja vous of a more vivid variety as he succumbed to memory. 

_A fluid motion and the straps of her black dress slipped down to her elbows. The movement was only meant to reveal the top of her shoulders to start, but exposed one pert breast in the process, much to Vincent's chagrin. He worked to amend the offense by lowering his mouth to run his tongue along the arch. _

"V-Vincent..." Lucrecia's head lulled to his own, honey fall of chestnut hair tumbling down his back to the juncture of his shoulder blades. 

As it had the desired effect, Vincent placed his mouth more fully on the delectable extremity and grazed the sensitive nub of flesh with his teeth. Lucrecia's fingers tightened painfully in his hair. 

"Vincent, we can't..." 

"Vinnie...!" 

Vincent felt the frantic pull of the belt at his waistband as Yuffie struggled to divest him of the hindering garment. He also realized that sometime in his reverie he had raised the hem of her shirt inappropriately, and now her chest, still clad in the lacy bra (yellow, Vincent noted), was laid bare to his sight, which proved much greedier than he would have cared, considering... But a sharp jerk of his belt recalled his attention to more urgent matters - like dealing with the aroused ninja. 

Smirking at her fruitless attempts to rid him of his belt, Vincent removed it with a practiced ease that put her to shame. Taking advantage of her vexation before her roaming hands could find his pants, he seized her wrists with his metallic hand to pin them at a point above her head. Yuffie whimpered her distress at this turn of events, his strength superior to her own enough to render escape by force alone impossible. Growling from deep in his throat his animalistic relish of her incapacitation, Vincent bent to ravish his captive. 

_His diligent hands sought to hasten their interlude - time was short, and the stakes were high if he were to be completely honest with himself - and arrested her firm buttocks to manipulate her toward him. Lucrecia slid over the smooth varnish of the cherry oak desk with ease, her pretty head coerced backward by the move. The sight of her heaving chest and working throat drove Vincent to crane over her slim frame, nearly straddling the young scientist on the desk. With increased vigor, he attacked that which lay unguarded before him._

Yuffie released the breath she held in a swift whoosh, the metaphorical carpet pulled from under her as Vincent's expert hands explored intimate parts previously uncharted. His delicate lips were traveling down her sternum, his stiff (and notably large) erection was pressed against her womanhood, his limber fingers were working miracles at her suddenly exposed breasts, and Yuffie was in absolute heaven. Oh, how she wished she had the use of her hands! His attentions were impelling her to the brink of sanity and she had no outlet for the pressure that was building inside her, no way to respond. 

But Yuffie was responding more than she knew. Toneless moans and gasps were a dulcet symphony to Vincent's keen ears. With every stroke of his hand, every fractional descent of his lips and tongue, her lithe figure acted on instinct to rub him indecently. Vincent worried to continue further; much more of that and he was sure self-control would flee him entirely, leaving him in a position of no retreat. 

"Uunnnn... Vinnie..." 

_"Vincent, I said we can't do this..." His head dipped lower and her voice strained as she tried again, "Our jobs... Think of the research! Professor Hojo would..." _

"Don't say that name." 

His lips reached their destination and settled over her right nipple. Yuffie - adorably unused to the assault on her nervous system - bucked and squirmed in his arms, crying out. 

_"You leave me no choice, don't you see?" Lucrecia gathered the strength to shove him away, covering herself modestly while she maneuvered the straps of her dress into place once more. _

Vincent was speechless, wondering just when his train had derailed. 

"Well don't look at me like you weren't expecting this," her timid voice continued. Hard brown eyes held an apology at her lover's distraut countenance. "My life's work... Vincent, I refuse to just lay it to waste with a casual flick of the wrist, like- like it means nothing to me!" 

Vincent's resolve flagged. The memory rose painfully to the fore, her rejection... The love of his life turned him carelessly away. Yuffie's urgings dimmed in his ears, too deep in memory. 

"Vinnie, don't stop!" 

_ "I know how much it means to you!" Vincent pleaded. "I'm not asking you to give it up, Lucrecia! We can still-" _

"We cannot!" she insisted. They had been over this before and he was as stubborn as he is now. She should have known... "If the professor discovers us, he'll stop the injections. You know he will! What we want to do..." She faltered. "What you _want to do jeopardizes the whole experiment." _

He almost could not believe his ears. What he wanted... Was it not she who offered no protest as he made his intentions clear? And... 

"And what of love?" he posed. 

"Love?" 

"Gawd! Vinnie, the building... Let's-" 

_ "Love is for fools. It befuddles the mind. Vincent, you have to understand-" _

He refused to hear it. Crossing to her, he drew Lucrecia into his arms, kissing her with all the passion he could muster, struggling to pour his heart into this one motion so that she might see it his way. Their love was not futile! 

Vincent ascended to her parted mouth, catching her mid-sentence. Desperately he clung to Yuffie with his human arm as he crushed her to the brick with his heated body. She panted - from desire or restricted air flow, he was uncertain. 

"P-Please-" 

_ She repeated earlier actions, pushing him violently. "Don't!" _

"I'm sorry," Vincent said hastily, and then he vaulted onto the building's roof and was gone in the night. 

_

I never meant to cause you trouble   
And I never meant to do you wrong

_

The brush parted easily. The weather had been rainy, so the damp wood flexed without much effort. The trees whizzed by, a blurry string in the peripheral of his vision. Branches he flung from his path sprung to slap his back and legs in his passing, the pain they inflicted an insignificant sensation in the rear of his addled brain. What concerned him now was putting as much distance between himself and his beloved ninja as quickly as possible. It was only a matter of time before she braved pursuit. Vincent needed to be well beyond detection by then. 

A call in the distance only spurred him faster. Regret washed over him briefly, guilt. But he was protecting her, was he not? Why must his actions hurt the ones he most loves? 

Up ahead an estimated mile the trees thinned then parted altogether, forming a wide clearing. Vincent toyed with the thought of advancing further, through the other side of the tree line, but sunk to the moist grass instead. Yuffie would give up before venturing miles into an unfamiliar wilderness in the dead of night, surely. Doubt nagged at his conscience but he mitigated it with a sharp shake of his raven mane. He did not have the strength to go farther if he had wanted. Recent events coalesced to drain his very will. No, he would not run. 

Leaning against the trunk of a nearby pine, Vincent rested his head to his knees and waited for the ache in his chest to pass. 

_

And oh, well if I ever caused you trouble   
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm

_

The summit of ecstasy was within her reach and then - nothing. She fought to gain her footing to avoid an ungraceful drop to the hard earth. The crisp night air seized her faculties, Vincent's lean body absent to act as her windbreaker. Yuffie was cruelly reminded of her bare upper half as a brisk breeze swept over the sensitive area, and she was quick to tug the hem of her shirt into place - nevermind the bra; other matters held her concern presently. 

Confused and unduly frightened, Yuffie called, "Vincent?" 

Of course there would be no answer. Yuffie was left with a numb feeling that spread icy tendrils through her shocked system. 

Vincent had left her. 

Vincent had _left _her. 

'He told me he loved me,' the rational part of her mind supplied. 'He would have meant it. Vinnie never does something without a reason.' 

'Then why did he leave?' her cynicism argued. 'Admit it, you're too young and inexperienced to keep his attention.' 

"No!" she told both parts fiercely, clutching her ears in a vain attempt to block the dark thoughts. 

But why? Why, if he truly loved her, did he run? It made no sense... 

"Lucrecia," Yuffie murmured. She had seen the haunted look of a man caught in the past in his crimson eyes, faraway in memory. She ignored it, Vincent's caresses far too pleasant. She regretted the decision now, however. 

Vincent never told her of his past. All she knew was that he used to be a Turk, apparently one of the more bloodthirsty from his desperate yearnings for atonement, and that he fell in love with a scientist named Lucrecia. The incident scarred him, certainly - he clung to her memory so passionately for so long. 

"I must have done something to remind him of her." But there were only so many ways she could have responded to his stimulation. "I reacted like any other girl would," she reasoned. A blush lit her cheeks as she thought of him reliving a sexual encounter with his beloved Lucrecia. How embarrassing, and a bit disheartening, as well. 

Her eyes caught the silver reflection of moonlight below her. "Vincent's belt..." She lifted it, cradling the garment to her chest as tears formed. "He does love me," she reassured. 

Suddenly determined, Yuffie skirted the building and ran into the woods, the belt grasped tightly in her hand. 

_

Oh no, I see   
A spider web and it's me in the middle 

_

Vincent had drifted into a troubled sleep at some point. The call of a night owl startled him awake as it left its perch in search of prey. Wary and a tad paranoid, he straightened, sighing. 

'Not long,' he figured. The moon had not moved, at least as far as he could tell, informing him that only minutes had passed since his impromptu nap. 

'Yuffie...' The second love of his life. A second chance and the same mistakes. Though they had not occurred yet, he knew it was inevitable. He had not changed since then; he still blindly charged into love. Love that buckled too easily. 

Vincent faded into remembrance. 

_ "Don't!" _

Vincent hung his head, letting his hair fall to obscure the pain that he knew must be reflected in his eyes. Vulnerability was not a characteristic of a Turk. Now, though, he wished it had been. To show her the agony she was putting him through... he wanted nothing more at the present. 

Somehow gaining the will to transmute hurt to anger, he rounded on her. "And what gives you the right to set your burdens upon my shoulders? Blame should weigh just as heavily on your mind, am I wrong?" He extended a finger in accusation and had the satisfaction of watching Lucrecia squirm; she had never cared to admit to her own trespasses. "I didn't force our meeting that _night, and as I recall, you surrendered to me all too readily." _

"I shouldn't have!" Lucrecia moaned, burying her head in her delicate, fine boned hands. "The Project may already be ruined. You're right - it is my fault!" 

His tone softened, his eyes regained their gentle quality. "No. But you must recognize your part, Lu. I-" Vincent faltered, drawing breath. "I love you, but I'll relieve you of my presence if it tortures you so." With those words he departed. He would not even spare a glance behind him to commit her features to memory, fully expecting her to appear at his doorstep one afternoon, arms extended to embrace him with an apology dangling from her rosy lips. 

It was the last he ever saw of her alive. 

"I never seem to get a break," he chuckled, but it was hollow even to his own ears. 

A crackling of the brush to his left alerted him too late of his mistake. Yuffie emerged into view, the moon baptizing her in its ethereal light. She was purely beautiful, and Vincent realized he had no right to touch her sanctified form. 

"Vincent?" 

_

So I twist and turn   
But here am I in my little bubble 

_

At first she could only wonder at her luck; Vincent's trail had all but vanished in the shadows of the forest, but somehow she had managed to find her gothic companion, her lover. It struck Yuffie as portentous, an augury of good fortune. Hence, with confidence, she approached. 

"Please, Yuffie... Leave me." 

Though Vincent's numb words were meant to dissuade her chosen course, Yuffie retained her courage, advancing to stand before the gunslinger. She gazed at the haunted man with undisguised love, coaxing him gently with her eyes. 

Hesitantly, she began, "I kind of feel like the handsome Prince returning Cinderella her shoe." Yuffie offered him the belt but he made no move to accept it, regarding her blankly. "I guess you've never heard the fairytale..." She dropped the article at his feet and watched him cautiously. 

"I know of it, Yuffie," Vincent sighed. "Why did you come here?" 

"You know why." 

The statement held no accusation, no anger, no sentiment whatsoever. It was a straightforward invitation to explain his behavior, reassure her that she was not wrong in involving herself with a man people termed a monster. 

But Vincent could provide her mind with no solace. He could not even provide it for himself. 

"Go back to the others. They'll worry if you're gone when they wake." He made a callous gesture to the trees where she had entered, careful to avoid her eyes. But Yuffie made no move to leave, and Vincent was coerced to repeat with more brashness, "Go!" 

Yuffie drew her arms about her; the air here was cooler, enough to bring rise to goosebumps along the unclad skin of her arms and legs. 'A stream must be near,' she surmised errantly. In reality, though, her preoccupation with the weather was an excuse to develop a sound argument for why she chose to follow him. 'For some strange reason, I don't think "Because I love you" is gonna cut it.' 

The clear impatience growing in Vincent's red eyes hastened her reply. "I won't go, Vinnie - not until you tell me why you're doing this." Yuffie's voice gained a pleading note as she neared him by another step. "We were f-" 

"I confuse you, Yuffie," Vincent interrupted. "I must have clouded your judgment..." 

"Leave Cloud out of this," Yuffie joked in a small attempt to lighten the mood. By the narrowed expression on Vincent's pale face, he was not amused. Seriously, she spoke, "I didn't tell you I loved you because you were turning me on, ya know. I said it because I meant it." 

"You're too young to know what you mean and don't mean!" Vincent spat, but the words were bitter at the tip of his tongue even as he formed them. The look of pain that flashed over Yuffie's pretty features stung his heart. Just another sin he would have to atone for... 

_

Singing I never meant to cause you trouble  
I never meant to do you harm  
And oh, well if I ever caused you trouble  
Oh no, I never meant to do you harm 

_

Yuffie's stomach knotted; the air fled her lungs. So that was it... Somewhere deep down she knew age would be an issue. She merely thought it would come up sometime before the foreplay. Crossing toned arms, Yuffie turned away. 

"I didn't mean that," Vincent murmured. He would have never let their relationship go as far as it had if he suspected he might have taken advantage of a youthful spurt of hormones. He had principles, after all. Yuffie, however, still had not faced him. "What I meant to say was..." 

What? What had he actually meant? Would he have been completely truthful and bared his soul to this girl, his love? Likely not; self-preservation takes precedence in all endeavors, whether it be life or the pursuit of love. Sincere, yes, but not recklessly so. Perhaps he meant that he was supposed to be alone. 

Sometime during his reflection Yuffie had twisted to regard him expectantly with a raised brow. Patience exhausted as a full minute passed, she said, "Don't deny it, Vincent Valentine - it's true! You still see me as a child!" 

"No!" He could not allow her to believe she was undeserving of him when in fact it was quite the opposite. Swallowing his pride, he said, "You'll tire of me, Yuffie. One day there will be a man who has more to offer you, a man whose hands aren't stained with the blood of a decade of killing, and he'll whisk you away from me." Vincent paused to bring a hand to his forehead and Yuffie was awed to find his grief written so plainly across his visage. "And he'll be entitled, Yuffie, because he's not a mons-" 

"Stop saying that!" 

Vincent started, melancholy crimson gaze meeting vehement gray. 

"I'm sick of hearing you say you're- you're some kind of monster! Your friends - me and the rest of Avalanche - don't think of you like that!" Yuffie furthered her stance to where Vincent had only to extend a hand to swipe the fabric of her shorts. The tears that had threatened the corners of her eyes before now overtook her, spilling gracelessly over her moonlit cheeks, much to Vincent's immense heartache. "Who cares what others say, Vinnie? You're trying to make a difference in your life now, and that's what counts, right? Your friends all recognize it and respect you for it! I _love_ you for it! You... you don't understand how m-much... I-" 

"Shh," Vincent cooed. He gathered the shaking ninja to him, pulling her onto his lap and brushing away the frustrated tears with his thumb. "It's all right. I... I'm sorry. I love you so eminently that..." He coddled her, nuzzling her head, his downy locks sticking to the tears that coated her pale face. "I was afraid. Forgive me, Yuffie." 

"V-Vincent?" Yuffie sniffled. 

He regarded her with concern. "What is it, Yuffie?" 

A shy smile curled the ends of her pink lips. She tossed her head, ruffling her brown hair in a halo about her face. "Your hair, I couldn't breath..." 

"Oh." Vincent had the courtesy to blush, carefully sweeping the fragile strands from her cheeks. The moon glimmered along the tracks, a radiance that flowed celestially over the hills of her cheekbones. Stilled by her flawless beauty, Vincent was awestruck that someone so pure, so divine, so utterly undeserved could fall in love with an infernal soul such as himself. But she smiled with a serenity that seemed to absolve him of the multitude of sins that plagued his conscience, and he bent to graze her lips chastely in gratitude and love, which gradually deepened as Yuffie returned the gesture. 

Vincent broke away after a moment and turned to the sky. The silver moon lay at the border of the tree line - dawn would come in a few hours. "We should get back before the others wake." 

When Vincent moved to rise, Yuffie used her straddled position to an advantage, trapping her lover to the ground. Moving in the manner Vincent had enjoyed earlier, she asked slyly, "Don't you have something to take care of first?" 

He grunted and was less than disturbed to find himself effectively insnared by his captivating vixen. In a taut voice, he replied, "It seems I do. How could I have forgotten?" 

"I can't hazard a guess, Mister Valentine," Yuffie grinned. She giggled as Vincent pulled her down with him in the dewy grass, and nothing else was worth her attention for a long, long time. 

_

They spun a web for me  
They spun a web for me  
They spun a web for me...

_   
  
  
  


* * *

Author's Note #2: Hope you enjoyed this. Forgive me if the lime is a little pathetic... Sex scenes are not my forte. But please feel free to correct me, give me some constructive criticism, whatever. It'll help me for the future. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
